


Dare Waltz

by Daktasinsanity



Series: Truth or Dare [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Sequel to Truth or Dare, Sexual Frustration, alcohol is still bad for you, don't drink, playing Truth or Dare is still a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Truth or Dare. Eren picks Dare again and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here it is the long awaited sequel! This took me a while to actually write because I had this idea that I kept looking at from different angles... ... hmmmm …
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

"Eren, truth or dare?" Jean asked with innocence that probably was the reason why Eren thought it was safe to say "Dare."

Jean's face lit up as soon as the word left Eren's lips. "Oh man, you'll love this one. Eren, I dare you to..." Jean looked at Eren, stalling giving out the task.

People were leaning in to be sure to catch Jean's next words. They were scared for Eren but also excited to hear what the dare was this time.

Eren growled. "Oh come of it, Jean. Just give me the dare so I can get it over with." It could not be anything that bad, right? Oh, how wrong he was.

"I dare you to go and give Levi Heichou a lap dance."

"WHAT?!" Eren could not believe his ears. This was beyond insane. "No Jean, no." Eren wanted to flip the table they were gathered around.

"You picked dare again mate, live with it," Jean laughed his ass off. Seeing Eren's reaction each time was worth it.

"Jean!" Armin exclaimed horrified. "Isn't that taking it a bit too far?"

"Nah, it won't kill him. I hope you know how to dance, Eren."

"I'll fucking kill you!" Eren shouted, leaping towards Jean but Mikasa caught him in time.

"Eren," she said. "Calm down."

"I think Levi Heichou might do the job for you, Eren," Sasha joined in the conversation.

Eren calmed down a bit, still hissing through his teeth. Mikasa did not let him go just in case he decided to have another go at Jean.

Jean kept on smirking up to the furious titan-shifter. "Eren, it won't be that bad. Live a little!"

Eren wanted to spat on Jean's face. How on earth would he succeed such a dare in the first place? He had been humiliated the last time over a simple kiss. There was no way he would complete this dare. "No," he said firmly, his eyes blazing with anger. "Pick something else."

"No," Jean said just as firmly and they had a staring contest that neither was willing to give up.

"Guys, why won't we just continue the evening?" Connie asked, looking worriedly between the two.

"No, Mister Titan here picked a dare and I want to see it fulfilled."

"You want to see Eren give a lap dance to Levi Heichou?" Sasha asked.

Jean spluttered. "No!" All the others in the room raised their eyebrows at the flustered man. "This is not about me," Jean muttered. "Eren, be a man and do the freaking dare."

"Wait," Sasha injected. "How do we know he actually gives the lap dance if no one is there to see it?"

Sasha's always had to ask that, didn't she? Eren looked at Mikasa as if to say it was ok and she let him go. "You'll know when you find my dead, skinned body behind the stables."

"At least we'll know you tried." Connie offered Eren a drink. "You might need this."

Eren took a careful breath. "Alright, fine." He took the drink Connie had given him and drank it in one go. "See you in the next life," he said and left the room.

Eren knew he was going to die. Last time the dare had been tame compared to this. He had no idea what Levi Heichou would do to him this time. He sent last of his prayers to whoever was listening.

He reached the door of doom once again, raising his hand to knock but hesitated. No, he could not do this. He took a step back, gritting his teeth. He took the step back towards the door and then back away from it. "I can't do this," he whispered to himself. He turned to walk away when the door opened.

"What can't you do, shitty brat?"

Eren gulped. He should walk away, saying it was nothing. He blamed the alcohol. Yes, it was the alcohol's fault that he was not running for his life.

"Oi!"

Screwing his eyes shut, Eren turned slowly. "I'm sorry," was the first thing he could think of.

Levi eyed him carefully. "You have been drinking again, haven't you?"

Eren nodded and Levi let out a sigh of disappointment and closed his eyes, a pained look taking over his features. "Don't tell me you are here because of another dare," he said, giving Eren a piercing look.

"I'm so sorry," Eren answered pathetically whining.

"Why on earth do you pick dare in the first place? No," Levi said and hold up a hand. "Don't answer that. I do not want to know." After a moment of silence he continued, "What is it this time?"

Eren looked uncomfortable, standing there in the corridor where anyone could over hear them. "Umm," he started, looking around.

Levi sighed again. "You might just as well come in. I was up anyway." The shorter man moved away from the doorway to let Eren into his quarters.

Eren closed the door behind them and the sense of dread crept upon him.

"Ready to tell me what owes me this pleasure of your company this time, Jaeger?"

Eren still clutched the doorknob, looking at it as if it would somehow save him.

"Cat got your tongue or do I need to dig it out of your filthy throat?"

Eren turned to look at the Heichou who was standing a few feet away. "No, sir."

Levi tilted his head to the side, growing impatient with the brat. "It can't be that bad. Spit it out."

"Lap dance," Eren managed to say.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"My dare is to give you a lap dance, sir."

Levi just stared at him for a moment. "Well, I do hope you know how to dance," he said as he turned around, walking towards his desk.

"What?" Eren was flabbergasted.

Levi picked up a chair, placing it in the middle of the room. "Do you know how to lap dance?"

"No!" Eren exclaimed.

"Sit," Levi said, pointing at the chair.

Eren looked at Levi as if he had grown another head. Why was the Heichou asking him to sit down? "Sir?"

"Sit down, dog," irritation was clear on Levi's voice.

Eren hurried over and sat down, looking up at Levi with expecting eyes.

"You cannot give a lap dance if you do not know what to do. I'm bored so I'll show you."

Eren's jaw dropped. "Bu-but.."

"Close your mouth," Levi grimaced. "You better not screw this up. I'm giving you a chance. Don't miss it."

Eren snapped his mouth close and nodded. He didn't trust his voice to say anything. He didn't want to argue about needing a chance to learn a lap dance.

"First of all," Levi drawled as he placed his hand on the back of the chair. "Lap dance is all about seduction. You need to be able to make the person sitting on the chair believe it." Levi leaned closer to Eren. "Every single thing you do is important. Do not show any hesitation. Every single touch." Levi placed his hand on Eren's thigh. "Every single look." His eyes were set on Eren's.

Eren was already feeling really uncomfortable. The events of last time flashed through his mind and he felt the heat rise upon his cheeks.

"Keep your eyes on mine." Levi's voice broke Eren out of his thoughts for a moment. Levi stood up, took a few steps back and his whole stance changed. Eren would call it all most feminine as he stuck his hip to the side. Levi seemed to be imagining the music in his mind as he started his lap dance training.

Levi took those few steps to reach Eren in a way Eren had never seen him walk before. There was a slight but mesmerizing sway to his hips. Levi slid his hand on Eren's shoulder, lightly but Eren ignored it as he could not take his eyes of the man in front of him. Levi nudged Eren's legs apart with his leg, to get one between his own. His hips swaying from side to side in a slow rhythm as he went lower and lower until he touched Eren's leg.

Eren gulped as Levi ground his hips against him in painfully slow motion. Levi's hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck. He rolled his hips as his other hand caressed Eren's chest. Eren was captivated by the way the other man moved around. The flow of his body movements were amazing. When he reached out to touch him, Levi swatted his hand away. "No touching."

Eren chuckled nervously.

Levi straightened up, rotating over Eren's lap to his other leg. His back facing Eren he rolled his hips, brushing his ass against Eren's hips as if letting him know what might be in store for him. Eren was gripping hold of the chair not to reach out, heeding the warning he had just gotten.

Levi stepped to Eren's side, moving behind him and letting his hands wander on Eren's upper torso. One of his hands came up to his hair, grabbing it and pulling Eren's head back as he rounded back in front of him. Levi lifted his leg and planted his foot on the chair between Eren's legs. Eren gasped involuntarily, biting his teeth together tightly to control himself.

Levi rolled his hips against Eren's body couple of times before moving in to straddle his hips. Eren wanted grasp his ass badly and grind against him, anything to ease the tension in his pants. He almost sighed when Levi slowly thrust his hips against his few times until coming to a full stop.

"There you go. Impress me and you can consider your dare completed," Levi said, winking at Eren as he got up from his lap.

He didn't care about the dare anymore as he wanted to do what Levi asked for, impress him. Eren stood up and he could care less if Levi knew of his hard on. He was going to make him pay for it. He went to stand where Levi had stood, a few steps away from the chair. "Any last moment advice, sir?"

"Let yourself go and forget all else."

Eren thought it to be a weird piece of advice coming from Levi even though it was a good one. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed.  _I'll make him pay for what he has done to me._  New kind of fire burning in his eyes, he opened and locked them with Levi's.

Feeling confident he took the few slow steps to reach the chair. Instead of starting it gently he gripped the back of Levi's hair in what must have been painful grip. The blue eyes narrowed slightly but Levi didn't express his discomfort in any other way.

Eren did what Levi had done, swaying his hips softly from side to side. He had never even tried to sway his hips like this but he didn't let that bother him. He took heed of Levi's advice and let himself go. His hand wandered on Levi's thigh, upwards to his chest, gripping the front of his shirt as his hips rolled slowly against Levi's leg. Eren leaned closer, letting his breath ghost over Levi's neck briefly before moving away.

He let go of Levi's hair, letting his palm slide over his cheek as he pulled back. Just as Levi had done, he turned his back on him, gently rubbing his back side against the man's hips. He did however want to add something so he let his hands touch Levi's thigh in slow circling moves. He stood up and with few slow steps he was behind the chair. He slid his hand down the back of Levi's head to his chest but instead of doing so with his other one, he slipped it inside the man's shirt. He felt Levi shiver but he doubted the man would ever admit it.

He let his hands roam, his breath tingle the back of the man's neck as he came around to the front again. Instead of stopping he straddled his hips straight away, slipping easily into his lap. The look in the blue eyes of his victim had changed from clear to clouded. Eren ended his dance the same way Levi had, letting his hips roll against his but Eren could not hold back his own moan as he realized Levi was just as affected by the dance as he was of his.

That little sound seemed to break what ever was left of Levi's self control as he grabbed Eren's ass, making Eren hiss.

"Was that good enough for you, sir?" Eren asked with a hushed voice.

"Hardly," Levi answered with a deep baritone and placed a hand behind Eren's head, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

Levi's hand dropped to his back, pulling him closer, crushing their bodies together. Eren answered the kiss just as passionately, he had thrown sense out of the window long time ago. His hands wrapped around Levi's neck, messing his hair in the process. Eren thrust his hips to coax a moan out of the man he was lip locked to. Eren smiled into the kiss when he heard the moan escape Levi's mouth.

Levi broke the kiss, resting his head against Eren's chest. Eren watched the always so calm man try to regain control of himself. He was breathing hard, eyes closed, clutching Eren against himself with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Eren was waiting anxiously to kiss the man again but Levi's reaction was not what he wanted.

"You should leave," Levi said quietly, unmoving and not yet opening his eyes.

Mild disappointment tasted bitter in Eren's mouth but he refused to give up. "Do you want me to?"

Levi tightened his hold for a split second, inhaling unevenly. "What I want doesn't matter. This shouldn't be happening in the first place."

Eren got angry. He was frustrated and he could clearly hear, see and feel that Levi was in the same predicament. "Why not?" He asked, tone dripping with hostility. "You are the one who started this!"

Levi opened his eyes to give Eren a look that told him to shut up but the young man ignored it.

"First the teasing over a simple kiss and now this! What the fuck am I supposed to think?"

"Calm down, Jaeger. First of all you are my subordinate and secondly…"

Eren interrupted Levi, "How does that matter?" his voice rising an octave as he spoke. They looked at each other in silence and Eren waited for some kind of reaction from the other man. Eren calmed down when Levi's gaze softened. Levi sighed, closing his eyes again as he relaxed.

"So…" Eren began, his fingers treading over Levi's undercut. Eren liked the feeling of it and so did Levi apparently because he tilted his head at the touch. Eren did not wait anymore as he stole a kiss from his lips.

"You should be getting back to your friends," Levi murmured against his lips.

"If you really want me to go then I'll go," Eren teased playfully, smirking when Levi tightened his hold around his waist. "Guess not."

"Brat." Levi nudged his head towards Eren, silently asking for another kiss.

Eren complied, a smile gracing his lips once again. His heart fluttered as their lips touched carefully. He could get used to this warm feeling inside his chest that Levi's kisses caused. "I don't want to leave," he said quietly, his eyes pleading for Levi to let him stay.

Levi leaned back, putting some distance between them if it was even possible. "Then don't."

This was a big victory for Eren. He wanted to cheer with hands held high up in the air. Instead he bit his lip, trying not to smile too widely.

"Stop smiling like an idiot," Levi said but his voice was not as harsh as it could have been.

Eren could have sworn that Levi looked happy or at least pleased. It was a good start. Eren wondered what it would take to make him smile and if it was even possible for him to get a genuine smile out of the guy.

Levi's placed his hands on Eren's thighs, moving them back and forth which caused a shiver run through Eren's body. "If you are sure about this..." Levi left the rest unsaid.

"I'm not going anywhere, sir." Eren answered eagerly.

Levi licked his lips, looking away from Eren for a moment. "Alright," he consented. "Hold on to me," he said and placed his hands on Eren's ass to lift him up.

Eren quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Levi as the man got up from the chair, successfully carrying him to the bed.

Eren pulled him into a hungry kiss, hands touching him everywhere he could reach.

Levi hands were opening Eren's pants when there was a knock on the door.

Both of them let out a frustrated groan. Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder, cursing softly under his breath. Who the hell could it be at this hour?

" _Levi Heichou, is Eren still there?_ " They heard a woman's voice asking from the other side of the door.

Mikasa.

Eren groaned again.

Levi went to open the door, looking extremely murderous. "What is it, Ackerman?" he asked once the door was open just enough for him to see to the other side.

"I would like to talk to Eren if he is still here, sir."

"Can't it wait 'til morning?" he was pissed off not to care what Ackerman thought about his question and what it implied.

Mikasa did not back off. "It's about Armin."

Eren went to the door as well. "What is it, Mikasa?"

She looked relieved when he appeared at the door way. Levi slipped away to leave them discuss about what ever was so important at this time of the night.

"It's Armin," she said once they were alone. "He won't calm down. I think it's best if you come to talk to him."

"What happened?"

"He was talking to Jean and suddenly he got up, slapped him on the face and ran out crying. I did ask Jean what he did but he wouldn't tell me."

Eren could imagine her  _asking_  Jean what he had done. Eren sighed. "And Armin won't tell you either?"

"No," she said, tugging at the scarf around her neck. "You need to talk to him, Eren."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second," he said, closing the door. He saw Levi standing his back towards him by the bed. With few strides he was right beside him and without any warning he whirled him around to kiss him.

If Levi had been surprised by the kiss, he did not show it. His hands touched Eren's back ever so gently as he answered the kiss.

"I have to go," Eren said.

Levi looked him for a moment before sighing, "We'll continue this some other day."

"Some other day," Eren parroted absent-mindedly.

Levi stepped away from his arms. "Good night, Eren."

"Good night, Levi," Eren said and walked out of the room. As he walked towards the room that would hold Armin inside, he cursed his best friend for ruining his night.

**Author's Note:**

> Muhahahahahahaa! I can hear all your screams of frustration! Muhahahahaa!
> 
> Writing a scene with a lap dance was a challenge.. phuuuuuh! I worked a few hours with it.. by few hours I mean, let's see, six? I am not completely satisfied with it but good enough I hope.. xD
> 
> Ok it totally sucked ass... and Eren went insane suddenly.. xD
> 
> This was the second part, one more to come! And that one will be the last one to this little series of dares. It will be called (surprise surprise) The Final Dare.  
> (I will get it out before xmas, I promise! ..once I get Passing By done, I start writing it, ok?)


End file.
